


A Collection of Stories for Travellers [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF Women, Blood, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power, wagfape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic compilation of three fairytale based stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Collection of Stories for Travellers [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idellaphod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idellaphod/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Princess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314778) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 
  * Inspired by [A Lovely Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1522913) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 
  * Inspired by [Stupid ballgown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/525061) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## A Collection of Stories for Travellers 

  


**Author:** storiesfortravellers  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** Fairy Tales  
  
**Rating:** Teen  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  


## Streaming Audio-Full Compilation

  
  


## The Princess

  
  


## Stupid Ballgown

  
  


## A Lovely Girl

  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/A%20Collection%20of%20Stories%20for%20Travellers.mp3) | **Size:** 7.1 MB | **Duration:** 7:48  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
